


[日向創中心]同じ人生ニシュウメ

by graygraygray



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Kudos: 1





	[日向創中心]同じ人生ニシュウメ

「──好燙！」

他驚叫出聲，並沒有被誰的呼喊喚醒。砂礫在艷陽照射下不斷提高溫度，灼燒他的背部。睜開眼睛的瞬間，由於突如其來的強光再度閉起雙眼。他在原地翻過身，好不容易躲進椰子樹葉組成的陰影中，環顧四周，之前與之後的記憶，一片空白。乾淨的沙灘上只有他一人，椰子樹與海水的正中央搭著一個由十六個站臺圍繞起的木製圓環，他不明所以，真要對此發表感想，只覺得莫名其妙。奇怪的是，他並不感到害怕，明明置身陌生的場所，卻好像不是第一次來到這個地方。他一邊想著自己是誰，又為什麼會在海邊醒來，試著喊出聲，海鷗的回應從藍空盤旋而下。

就好像無人島似的。

他這麼想，拍掉殘留在褲子上的沙。這裡太熱了，去別的地方吧。一路上他試圖找到其他人，卻連個松鼠腳印也沒瞧見。看來這座島上除了沙灘，還有一座小型機場、超市、牧場和旅館。

他在旅館裡一張鋪好桌巾的大木桌上享用了一頓美味的午餐。午餐過後，他越過留有縫隙的地板，繞著小島走了一周，從渾沌的腦海中將「記得」與「不記得」的記憶分門別類。他想起自己的名字，想起父母的長相，想起工作的單位，一一做著粗略的比對，更加認為了：這裡和他曾經來過的賈巴沃克群島非常相似。

只敢說是相似而不敢予以肯定，是由於島的地形結構幾乎和賈巴沃克群島如出一轍，卻仍然存在許多不同之處。比方說：據他所知，賈巴沃克群島有著老舊而保存完好的設施，旅館大廳沒有像被炸彈炸過般殘缺不堪。以及島嶼間的連接方式。賈巴沃克群島為了保護自然生態，從過去便一直是以船運來進行島與島間的運輸。雖有過不少希望建設橋梁的聲浪，礙於當地居民與環保人士的反對遲遲沒有實行。距離他上一次因為工作因素造訪賈巴沃克群島早是好幾年前的事了，儘管在細微的地方有所差距，他記憶裡的賈巴沃克群島，果然與他在圖書館找到的觀光指南上的描述更加符合。

他依稀記得自己最近放了五十天的長假，忙碌工作了這麼久總算有個得以歇息的機會。記憶裡卻有段很不自然的空白，雖然不知道為什麼會突然從東京跑到這座島上，但也不錯吧，何不藉機享受一下不被文件、電話、會議追在後頭跑的悠閒生活？倘若以前的他大概會對自己的處境感到恐慌並且疑神疑鬼，緊張兮兮地害怕是不是有什麼奇怪的組織把他帶到荒涼無人的小島上，逼迫他與其他人自相殘殺……之類的。怎麼可能會發生這種事嘛。畢竟這裡除了他，根本就沒有其他人啊。他這麼一想，不免得放鬆下來，決定回到旅館找尋今晚的歸宿。

他已經放棄對於未知的事物有過多的猜測了。順其自然就是最好的吧。

自己似乎不是第一次來到這個地方。

旅館裡有十六棟獨立的小屋。他握過好幾個深鎖的門把，終於發現有間小屋的門鎖壞了，於是他開門走了進去。

他覺得──自己似乎不是第一次來到這個地方。

沒有任何晨間廣播的干涉，他在早晨的鳥鳴中轉醒，伸過懶腰，將百葉窗的葉扇從攤平的狀態轉為直立，到餐廳吃早餐前沖過一次澡。他一邊盯著餐廳角落活像祭壇的奇怪玩意兒，一邊用筷子將魚肉切成好幾塊，和著白蘿蔔泥吃下肚。反覆咀嚼記憶中的不確定因素，並對於自己之於環境的適應力感到意外，畢竟他早就過了樂於探險的年紀。

就結論而言，島上只有他一人。能被稱為野生猛獸的動物幾乎沒有，牧場倒是留了點生物棲息過的蹤跡。沒多久他便扔下從軍事基地拿來的防身用鐵棒，到外頭沙塵飛揚的電影院看了一部談不上無趣，卻也不怎麼樣的電影。待他捧著爆米花坐定位後，燈光自動暗下，播起有或沒有都無所謂的廣告。不小心在中途睡著，打翻了剩下半杯的可樂。是個什麼都沒有的夢。片尾曲播畢大概又經過好一段時間，暗掉的燈光已再度亮起，他才猛然驚醒，聲音在圓弧的劇院裡產生好多回音。從櫃檯拿的餐巾紙最後全都擦地板去了。

就著向晚斜陽走回旅館，從外側的樓梯前往餐廳拿食物（它們在每個用餐時刻主動而積極地出現），吃飽喝足便回小屋休息。他想今天是這樣，明天是這樣，接下來待在島上的這些天，大抵都會是這樣吧。不需要依從早晚的報時來告知時刻，他也能準時入睡、準時起床。過著不與任何人交流、不和自己以外的人對話的生活。這座島上只有他在呼吸，他的心跳聲讓自己聽見。已經再也不會有其他人出現了，他就是有這樣的感覺。那感覺又更像是只剩他一個人留在這裡。

窗外的星空燦爛不已，美麗地不免令人覺得像是假的一般……夠了。他停止無謂的思考，拉下百葉窗，心想明明只來過一次賈巴沃克島，為什麼這裡的一切都令人感到如此懷念呢？彷彿接下來在這座島上發生的一切都曾在他尚未得知的過去的某個時刻，用先知的口吻告知，又以寓言的形式寫入體內，寫道：因為，必須要，這麼做才行。

倘若構成他與他的生活的非如此不可還以明確的規律行進，指使他去這麼做或不去這麼做，包含他在睡前轉動百葉窗扇的動作在內的全部全部都是因為不得不這麼做，他遵循著這些不得不，以必然的潛規則獨自活在這座島上。他不怕遇難，不怕自相殘殺或者密室，不畏懼突如其來的黑暗，不畏懼將門打開，不畏懼獨自觀看影像，不畏懼飢餓也不畏懼在一片煙霧消散後所見到的景象。一切早被預演過，他只是重覆又一再為之。待在這座島上，感到非常平靜……彷彿已渴求這樣不曾有過的寧靜好久好久了。

第二個夜晚，他在睡前想起掛在機場裡的斗大布條：Welcome to Paradise.

──歡迎來到樂園。

來到島上後，他不再寫日記了。省略日常瑣事，對於事物的應對處之泰然。不需要用藥物作為睡眠的補助，他每天都睡得很好。對於日子的更替也有些模糊恍惚──曾經他總要時刻地盯著錶或時鐘，確保沒有做出任何一絲的蹉跎與浪費。

他變得不像他，沒有那些緊繃與急迫，孤島生活不快不慢地迎來第二十一天。

他往餐廳拿早餐材料時，發現一張今天以前都不曾出現過的字條，獨自躺在從大廳樓梯走上來的第一張餐桌，上頭用蠟筆書寫、孩童練字般歪扭而幼稚的字體寫著：「你該離開了。」他把紙張拿起來，反覆琢磨自己是否曾看過這樣的筆跡。好似見過，又好似不曾見過，有個更堅定的聲音在他身體內低喃道：「不，還沒有結束。」

第二十二天，他突然像是沒了計畫，不知道該做什麼了。之前都做了什麼？那天他躺在床上哪都沒去，只是盯著天花板回想：他到沙灘撿貝殼、上圖書館、偶爾將書和午餐一起帶到公園；看重複的幾套電影、在牧場採集漿果，在山上找到一些礦物，還多次在早晨到森林裡散步，撿到一些獸骨，卻遲遲不見任何動物的氣息。就連他回到沙灘附近，一開始盤桓在藍空中的海鷗也消失無蹤。他更曾抱著好玩的心態坐上遊樂園島的設施，但果然這跟一個人去迪士尼樂園一樣，沒有一起共享驚奇與歡樂的對象，起先幾次雲霄飛車漸漸攀升時還有些忐忑，只是很快便膩了。畢竟遊樂園就是個和別人共同享受同樣氛圍的地方。

甚至，他也到電器行去操弄機器，不過都是些破舊過期的老電腦，跑出來的資料也都是好幾十年前的東西了。荒唐但真實。

他試著想進入其他的小屋，不過它們深鎖依舊，小屋前面立著一些立牌，上頭的文字和圖像都被抹掉了。自己曾經進去過嗎？不可能的，畢竟他到這裡以後，那些小屋一直都是被鎖起來的……想著想著，他猛不妨地將手伸進床底，而那裡──理所當然地──已經什麼都沒有了。

這是第幾天了？他過得有些渾沌，這下真的有被流放到孤島的感覺了。不過他沒有威爾森，倒是有許多可供消遣的書、無虞的食物、夠穿而保暖的衣服、安全的住所（機場倒是有架飛機殘骸）。

沒有派對、沒有海邊聚會、沒有演唱會與疾病。也沒有禁食，沒有任何驚天動地。

他從爆破後的城門走進老鼠城，這幾天他很喜歡帶著書到這來，不為什麼。城裡的空氣有種莊嚴的氣息，能讓他特別靜下心來，陽光和煦地自頭頂照入，填滿石磚的每一條縫隙。他被稀成一團模糊，揚腳跨越有塗改痕跡的地面，坐到掛有兩把長槍的牆邊，取下不知道誰放進去的書籤，續而讀起莎士比亞的《十四行詩》。在他之前看過這本書的人在某首詩的標題做了記號：

像波浪淘淘不息地滾向沙灘，

我們的光明息息奔赴著終點；

後浪和前浪不斷地循環替換，

前推後擁，一個個在奮勇爭先。

生辰，一度湧現於光明的金海，

爬行到壯年，然後，既登上極頂，

凶冥的日蝕便遮沒它的光彩，

時光又撕毀了它從前的蹭品。

時光戳破了青春頰上的光艷，

在美的前額挖下深陷的戰壕，

自然的至珍都被它肆意狂喊，

一切挺立的都難逃它的鐮刀。

可是我的詩未來將屹立千古，

歌頌你的美德，不管它多殘酷！

那些被稱為「歲月」或者「人生」的東西，不也就是「記憶」的堆疊累積嗎？追根究柢，構築人生的、歲月的「經驗」──那些「記憶」，又是些什麼呢？記憶到底是以何種形式被記錄的？

他闔上書，想起對於為何人類沒有嬰兒時期記憶的學術探討，某些學者認為是因為嬰兒的海馬體發育尚未成熟，又某派心理學家感到癥結點在於語言。他們主張唯有習得語言的能力，才有記憶力。語言為記憶力提供了結構或組織，成為敘事結構，而通過講述，經歷才會更有組織，也更容易「被記住」。

他好久沒說話了，沒有談話的對象，語言存在的必要性也被削弱萬分。他清了清喉嚨，試著發出一些聲音，竟然顯得生澀。……喂。他說，聲音很小，甚至碰不到他的鞋頭。他再試了：喂。聲音比較大了，語調比較正常了，他可以聽到自己的聲音。他深深吸了一口氣，用丹田發聲，大聲喊道：喂！聲音穿透了老鼠城的空間，直直落到門邊。

他揚頭看著飄落的細塵，不禁開始細想自己的那些最根源的記憶：過著怎樣的童年？住在怎樣的房子裡？第一次的家族旅行時去了哪？記得第一天上小學的日子嗎？喜歡的食物是什麼？有什麼怎樣也無法入口的食物嗎？第一個喜歡的女孩叫什麼名字？最喜歡的科目是什麼？喜歡哪個的棒球隊？中學時有擔任過什麼班級職位？有參加社團嗎？參加升學考試的時候……

然後，他發現他對自己的高中生活想不起來任何一絲一毫。

他突然知道：今天真的是最後一天了。

「那個事件已經過去十年了。」「……」「……」「關於希望更生程式的再啟動……」「不，」「不。」「還得再評估。」「根據Alter Ego的判斷指出……」「……」「有殘留病毒的疑慮。」「相信我。」「……」「那實驗體該怎麼辦？我們擁有的洗腦裝置不只這個系統。」「上次是啟動強制關機功能，紀錄還留著。」「沒必要冒這個風險。」「你說什麼！」「我們並不否認你這些年來對未來機關所做的貢獻。」「不行！絕對不行！」「總之先聽聽看他的看法也無妨吧？」「一切都還留在當時的原貌。」「……」「拜託了！」「你能夠保證江之島盾子的人工智能不會再次出現破壞？」「想想自己的身分和立場！」「就算你這麼說也……」「我無法苟同！」「難道你想製造出新的『超高校級的絕望』嗎？」「……」「但是……」「全部都是為了希望的未來……」「既然你那麼堅持……」「放棄吧，日向。」「不會成功的。」「你就這麼想再見到她嗎？」「沒錯。」「你的目的是什麼？」「目的？」「目的。」「……我想要一個事實……一份記憶。」

「一份確實和她當面道謝的記憶。」

他走進來到這座島後，一直以來都沒有踏足的遺跡，看著恐怕一直以來都站在那裡的少女。

那是這座島嶼上除了他以外的另一個人。是在「這個世界」裡，真真實實的人。睽違已久地，他站在她的面前，就像第一次見面時那樣。少女兩手握著粉紅色的厚背包背帶，看起來總有些無精打采，和他想像的一樣──和他記憶中的她一模一樣。

「嗨。」他首先打了招呼。

『嗨，日向同學。』少女說。 『歡迎回來，謝謝你來見我。』

「嗯，我回來了。」他說，望進她的眼睛裡。「我已經全都想起來了，七海。」

『是嗎。』

「好久不見啊。」

『……嗯。日向同學，稍微……長大了。』

他笑了笑：「這叫變老。」

他環顧四周，問：「這裡是終點了嗎？」

『沒錯，要結束了喔。』

「這次被奪走的是『從被抽取學園生活記憶的時間點開始，到前一次希望更生程式強制關閉前』的記憶啊……一開始沒發現也沒辦法呢，畢竟都長到這個年紀，也不會突然去回憶什麼高中生活。」他搔了搔頭，摸到一些古老的疤痕：「該怎麼說呢，很像我會做的事呢。」

『要說像日向同學的作風……的確很像，嗯。』

在他們談話的短暫期間，四周的景色漸漸融化褪色，他們站在粒子間，他很想坐下，於是就出現了像是椅子一樣的東西，兩把。他們一起坐下，他緩了緩，又說：「我當初一定很害怕吧。害怕會忘記妳，忘記你們這群人的事。」

『……』

「不過儘管如此，我還是想當面見到妳。」他深深吸了一口氣，說：「想要好好地跟妳表達謝意。謝謝妳，七海。」

『……那時候日向同學說的「謝謝」，已經很足夠了哦。』她說：『現在日向同學有你必須回去不可的地方吧？大家都在等你呢。』

「也是啊。說不定，現在這個時候狛枝那傢伙正透過監視攝影機在看我們呢。」

七海歪過頭：『……的確是這樣沒錯呢。』

「……還真的啊……」

他們坐在那裡，就像他們坐在公園長椅上一起玩遊戲時那樣，過了一陣子，她便開口：『你該離開這裡了。』

「嗯。」他說。

在他們站起來的那刻，「椅子」的概念就消失了，緊接著出現了一扇門──教室的門。一扇讓他有一股強烈的「必須去打開」的念頭的門。

『以後不要再來到這裡了……是約定哦。』

他笑了：「我答應你。」

他伸出手，握住了少女的手，就像他在飢餓無比以至於幾乎要喪失理智時，她握住他的手時那樣。他放開了她，向前走去開門。

『再見，日向同學。』

「再見，七海。」

他聽見了一個無機質的，他自己的聲音說道：『──感謝實驗者的參與配合，本次希望更生程式在此正式宣告結束。記憶重組與神經連結將於三分鐘後進行，預計十分鐘內完成。連接完成後，本系統將於三十分鐘內關閉，請勿在殼內長久逗留，並及時補充水分。短期間的肌肉弱化及疲倦感為正常現象，請各位實驗者在接下來的三個月配合未來機關的定期檢查……』

他在第無數次睜開這雙眼，坐在一旁俯視他的男人笑著重覆說道：「早安，日向同學。重溫過去的感想如何？是場好夢吧？」

「你都看到了？」他皺著眉頭，頭有些暈，還無法自由活動身體，但不像第一次那樣嚴重，感覺和貧血比較類似。

「啊哈哈。」男人笑得很愉悅，咬字分外清晰。「一清二楚。」

「你真變態。知道什麼是隱私權嗎？」

「也不是第一次了，何必這麼在意呢？」

「話不是這樣說吧……」連吐槽都有些有氣無力。他看著男人，覺得臉部神經有些僵硬，畢竟他很久沒有睡得這樣久了。過了一會，他才說道：「……在我進入程式的期間幫我按摩的是你吧？謝啦。」

「你太客氣了，不管我做什麼毫無反應的日向同學也很有趣呢。」

「你喔……」

他現在是真的沒力氣和對方拌嘴，他望著上頭的管線，想著自己經過的這五十天，想著她，感到自己總算從一份多年的遺憾中解脫了。男人好像在一旁喋喋不休地說著什麼，他沒有認真去聽。直到身體差不多能動了，男人朝他伸出手，問：「吶……日向同學，你有在聽嗎？」

「沒有。」他乾脆地說，握住男人的手，從殼中爬了出來。


End file.
